


Feminine

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa battles with her soldier physique and her feminine side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a question from a q&a with Isayama (12-2014 issue of Bessatu Shonen Magazine):  
> Q: Does Mikasa gets conscious about her weight?   
> A: Actually, she does. She’s stuck in a dilemma between the necessity as a soldier and her girly-self.

She looked down at her stomach as she tossed her shirt on the bed. The rippling six pack that was forming was perfect. And yet, Mikasa was ashamed of it. As she was with her arms. She felt the curve of her bicep and triceps then sighed.

She’d packed on muscle since joining; that was to be expected. And while part of her was proud of the hard work that was showing on her body, part of her hated it.

She was a soldier, a fighter, a titan slayer. But she was also a girl. And that was something she kind of missed being.

Mikasa missed wearing her skirts, flowers, her long hair. Feeling the muscles protruding on her body made her feel less feminine. And the uniform she wore was far from girly. And with all the muscle being building up on her body, she had gotten heavier. She could feel it.

She dropped back on her bed, rubbing her eyes as her mind battled back and forth. It was stupid, really. She had so many other things to worry about. For fuck’s sake, her own life was on the line! But something about it still bothered her.

In a more peaceful time, in a time children weren’t set off to train to battle titans, she could be that girly girl. Wearing her skirts, arranging freshly picked flowers on the table, welcoming her future husband home, and having him wrap his arms around her waist, around her smooth, flat stomach. But instead, she ran her hands over lines and bumps on her stomach. She felt the wave over her arms, occasionally feeling a scar or 2 from real battles she had fought. She must have really been lost in her thoughts because she didn’t even hear him come in.

“Mikasa? You ok? I saw you out running and thought I might stop by before you hopped in the shower.”

She jumped up to see Eren peeking through the door. Good think she hadn’t loosened the fabric around her breasts yet. She didn’t realize she didn’t lock the door.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at her with concern in his eyes. “Are you crying?” He rushed over to her bed, making sure the door was shut and locked behind him.

So deep in her fantasy, her tears formed without her knowing it. She wiped her eye and looked at her hand. Yeah, that was a tear. Now she could feel them burn her eyes.

“Oh, um, just thinking. Got kind of lost in my thoughts I guess.” She covered her stomach from Eren and turned her face away.

“Wow, look at you! You’ve been working hard.” He managed to sneak a finger onto her stomach, running it down the ripples.

“Yeah, it’s showing.” She dropped her head, hiding the disappointment in her face. If there was anyone she didn’t want to notice her manly muscles, it was Eren.

He ran his hand up her arm and across her shoulders, pulling her close. He kind of got the feeling Mikasa wasn’t as proud of her body as others might be. He kissed her still sweaty temple.

“I think you look pretty, beautiful even!” he whispered as he leaned his head against hers.

“Really?” she asked, leaning back against him.

“Of course. You’re always beautiful to me.”


End file.
